


если хочешь знать: да (делай свой шаг)

by fierce_cripple



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Jughead Jones, FTM Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Развитие, в своём роде.Арчи и Джагхед узнают, как им стать АрчииДжагхедом снова; и всё, что это за собой влечёт.





	1. сдержи мои страхи, пока небо горит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you’re wondering if i want you to (i want you to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153067) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



> Слайс-оф-лайф. Отступление от канона после 4-й серии первого сезона.  
> Важные примечания: в этом тексте Джагхед — трансгендерный мужчина. Кроме того, здесь он, как и в перезапуске комиксов от 15-го года, асексуален.
> 
> Фанмикс к тексту:  
> https://playmoss.com/en/fierce_cripple/playlist/F0B4F0B5F0BBF0B0F0B9-n81F0B2F0BEF0B9-n88F0B0F0B3  
> Обложка фанмикса сделана timmy failure <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения для этой главы: много дисфории и паникующего Джагхеда. В следующих главах дисфория будет довольно незначительна, но первая глава может быть тяжёлой в связи с этим.

— Да, но ты — это _ты_ , а я — это _я_. Ты пока развлекайся, _девочка_. Я вернусь.

 

Джагхед даже не смотрит, как она уходит; слова, которые так легко пролились из уст Вероники Лодж, разрушают его до основания. Да что там — одно слово, на самом деле. Оно скачет по черепу, как гиперактивное животное, вертится в мозгу. Отзывается бесконечным эхом, откликается тошнотой. Его ведёт, он прячет лицо в ладонях, отчасти благодарный за то, что Кевина больше волнует драма снаружи, чем внутри.

Джагхед вздрагивает и пытается отдышаться. Когда он открывает глаза, всё покрыто пятнами, и знакомые щупальца панической атаки тянутся к нему. Он делает вдох и выдох, каждую секунду ощущая, что сердце бьётся, как отбойный молоток. Будто в рёбрах застряла колибри, и он кладёт ладонь на грудь, глотает страх, душащий его изнутри.

— Джаг? — голос Кевина едва пробивается сквозь туман. — Ты выглядишь как-то не очень.

Джагхед открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но останавливается в последний момент. Внутри слишком знакомо жжёт кислота. Он мотает головой и выскакивает прочь, мчится к туалету стрелой. Он не замечает шепотков, сопровождающих внезапное бегство. Всё, что имеет значение — добраться до кабинки раньше, чем он распрощается со своим ланчем (обедом, вообще-то, но кого волнует).

Фарфоровый край врезается в тело сильно, до синяков. Джагхед хватается за ободок, и его рвёт. Он не знает, как долго это продолжается, но, кажется, целую вечность. Горло болит так сильно, а глаза опухшие и мокрые, и на щеках дорожки слёз. Костяшки пальцев белые, как чёртов унитаз, за который он цепляется, как за спасательный круг. Шапка с шорохом падает на кафельный пол. Звук доносится будто издалека.

Наконец его желудок начинает успокаиваться. Джагхед задыхается, сплёвывает горечь, оставшуюся во рту, прежде чем тошнота начинает проходить. Паника утихает тоже — совсем немного. Сердце бьётся чуть тише, а голова уже не так плывёт. Он опирается о бортик унитаза и снова пытается отдышаться.

 

Стук выдёргивает его из забытья.

— Джагхед? — голос Арчи тихий и осторожный, и такой чертовски нежный.

— Убирайся, я в порядке, — хрипит он.

— Кевин сказал, ты был на грани срыва, когда побежал сюда, — запертая дверь кабинки скрипнула, как если бы Арчи навалился на неё всем телом. — Сказал, ты был взмокший и бледный.

— Ну, не всем же быть загорелыми богами, как ты, Эндрюс, уж прости, — Джагхед дрожит, потому что его снова скручивают рвотные позывы, но безрезультатно. Он съёживается над унитазом. Слышит вздох Арчи, и на один короткий благословенный и горький момент Джагхед думает, что его бывший лучший друг уйдёт.

— Я никуда не уйду, — слова сопровождает шорох ткани, когда Арчи опускается на пол. Он садится спиной к двери; Джагхед может разглядеть край его куртки и даже резинку дурацких боксеров. — Останусь здесь, пока ты не будешь готов.

— Отъебись, — выкашливает Джагхед в унитаз и закрывает глаза, горящие от слёз. Это не помогает сдержаться, и его хныканье отдаётся эхом. Ему стыдно, он вне себя, ноет в груди и болит голова. Икота прерывает особенно громкий всхлип, и он наконец подаётся назад, чтобы отпереть дверь кабинки. Едва он это делает, Арчи почти ныряет в узкое пространство рядом с ним.

— Джаг, — бормочет Арчи. Он сразу гладит по спине одной рукой, второй отбрасывая его спутанные волосы. Терзает нижнюю губу, разглядывая Джагхеда, и это было бы мило и, пожалуй, немного соблазнительно, если бы тот ощущал что-то кроме головокружительной ненависти к себе. — Джагхед, что случилось?

Он снова качает головой и пытается ударить Арчи по рукам. Касания не исчезают; даже наоборот, Арчи придвигается немыслимо близко.

— Останусь здесь, пока ты не будешь готов.

Это занимает какое-то время, и краешком мысли Джагхед удивлён, что никому до сих пор не понадобилось воспользоваться уборной, но наконец у него получается найти слова.

— Она сказала «девочка», — он безрадостно смеётся. Запрокидывает голову и даёт смеху отражаться от стен, пока не накатывает новая волна тошноты. — Она сказала «девочка», она даже не знает, но, но, блядь.

Джагхед снова склоняется над унитазом, и его скручивает сухими спазмами ещё пару минут. Всё это время Арчи деликатно похлопывает его по спине.

— Кто? — спрашивает он, когда Джагхеда прекращает рвать.

— Ронни, — Джагхед садится и выскальзывает из-под ладони Арчи. Прислоняется к стенке кабинки и наконец отпускает фарфоровый край. — Она не хотела этого… знаешь, не в том смысле. Она просто такая, она так разговаривает. Но… — у него дрожит подбородок, будто он грёбаное дитя.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Арчи. — Чёрт, Джагхед, я… мне жаль.

— Не твоя вина, — Джагхед пожимает плечами. Тянется за спину Арчи и отрывает немного туалетной бумаги. Промокает глаза и рот, бросает комок в воду. — Это глупо.

Джагхед вздрагивает, когда Арчи берёт его за руки.

— Вовсе нет, — брови Арчи так плотно сведены, губы сжаты, и уголки стремятся вниз. — Это совсем не глупо, Джагхед, и ты это знаешь.

Джагхед открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но Арчи его перебивает.

— Я скажу ей… в смысле, мы можем. Или не скажу, если ты против. Но я могу, если ты не хочешь сам, — Арчи покрывается румянцем и путается в словах, пытаясь отступить. — Мы не должны говорить ей вообще, но я просто думаю, что это снова случится, и я… я не могу видеть тебя таким.

Джагхед фыркает.

— Я серьёзно, — Арчи крепче сжимает его руки. Недостаточно, чтобы сделать больно, но достаточно, чтобы согреть и напомнить Джагхеду, как он измотан. — Я серьёзно, Джаг. Я знаю, между нами всё негладко было в последнее время, и я порядком накосячил, но богом клянусь, меньше всего я хочу видеть — особенно сейчас — как тебе причиняют боль, — у Джага в горле встаёт новый ком. — Скажи мне, как я могу помочь.

Смысл сказанного доходит медленно. Джагхед закрывает глаза, вздыхает и взвешивает всё.

— Гм, может быть, — он сглатывает, — позволишь мне переночевать у тебя сегодня?

Удивление, осветившее лицо Арчи, восхитительно и делает Джагхеду немного больно из-за того, что он не говорит всей правды.

— Что? Да, конечно же, — он выглядит сбитым с толку. — В смысле, думаю, я должен папу спросить, но ты же знаешь, он не будет против.

Джагхед кивает.

— Да, — он сглатывает и кривится. Во рту сухо, но гадкий привкус тревоги остался. — И, может… ты мог бы ей написать? Не хочу раздувать проблему. И не хочу её упрекать, — он прислоняется головой к стенке. — И тебе придётся нести меня домой на руках, потому что я не уверен, что могу стоять.

Смех Арчи громкий и неожиданный, но в хорошем смысле. Он с готовностью кивает и наконец отпускает руки Джагхеда. Встаёт и отряхивает джинсы, прежде чем двинуться к нему.

— Я шутил! — протестует Джагхед, хотя и не сопротивляется, пока Арчи хватает его подмышки и легко поднимает. — Боже, когда это произошло? — широким взмахом он показывает, что речь о силе.

Очередной взрыв хохота.

— Летом, — отвечает Арчи, пожимая плечами.

Он помогает Джагхеду встать и проверяет, в порядке ли он, по крайней мере раз десять, прежде чем они наконец выходят из кабинки. Арчи идёт первым и осторожно тянет Джагхеда за собой, обращается с ним так опасливо, будто тот вот-вот сломается или взорвётся.

Джагхед отлипает от Арчи, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало. Он по-прежнему болен, всё ещё выглядит так, будто пробежал марафон под проливным дождём. Джагхед поднимает руку и прочёсывает волосы, примятые из-за шапки.

— Арчи, ты мог бы…?

— Понял, — Арчи стоит позади него в отражении, с бини в одной руке. Он делает шаг вперёд и натягивает её до самых ушей Джагхеда одним отточенным ностальгически-знакомым жестом. Шапка не давит слишком сильно и не опускается на глаза. Она садится идеально, и Джагхед ощущает, как усталость накатывает волной.

— Нам пора, — тихо говорит он, прежде чем позволить Арчи снова взять его за руку. У Попса куда пустыннее, чем когда случилось его паническое бегство, Джагхед радуется и этому. Гранди тоже ушла, и от Арчи не укрывается его вздох облегчения. Он смиренно не говорит ни слова, и Джагхед снова благодарен.

Он собирает свои вещи в опустевшем закутке, а Арчи идёт к Фреду. Джагхед не слышит их разговора, но ему и не нужно. Он знает, что Фред скажет «да», как из чувства вины, так и из-за давней веры в его с Арчи дружбу. Джагхед смотрит на свой рюкзак с тетрадями и сменой одежды. Хватает сумку с лаптопом и закидывает на плечо. Он думает о других вещах, оставленных в кинотеатре, и задаётся вопросом, как долго сможет задержаться у Арчи.

— Джагхед, ты готов?

Он поднимает глаза и понимает, что они оба — Фред и Арчи — смотрят на него. Он безмолвно кивает и следует за ними.

 

— Я пойду гостевую спальню подготовлю, хорошо? — говорит Арчи после того, как Фред отправляется на кухню, а Джагхед всё ещё разувается у двери.

— Может, я могу, мм… — Джагхед делает паузу.

— Да?

— Можно я посплю в твоей комнате? Я могу спать на полу, это абсолютно ничего. Я просто… — он моргает, и перед его взором мелькает грязная раскладушка в кинотеатре.

Арчи только улыбается.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. Арчи взмахом зовёт Джагхеда за собой, будто тот мог забыть дорогу до его комнаты. Ту, которой он ходил миллион и один раз миллион и один год. Конечно, он не возвращался по этим следам почти шесть месяцев, но вероятно, сумел бы найти комнату Арчи с завязанными глазами и в пьяном угаре. Может, однажды это умение ему пригодится. — Джагхед?

Он вздрагивает.

— Чёрт, прости, я иду, — он показывает на свою голову и вертит пальцем у виска. Беспокойство не рассеивается под взглядом Арчи, но к нему добавляется лёгкий оттенок радости.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Перекусить?

— Только воды, — Джагхед оставляет свой рюкзак у шкафа и кладёт сумку с лаптопом на письменный стол Арчи. — У меня нет пижамы, — осознание оглушает не потому, что у него её нет с собой, а потому что у него её нет вообще. Даже в набитом безразмерном рюкзаке, с которым он засел в кинотеатре. У него нет тренировочных штанов или фланелевой пижамы. Только джинсы, ветхие футболки и больше нижнего белья, чем ему, возможно, требуется.

— Можешь взять что-нибудь моё, — Арчи хмуро смотрит на потрёпанный комод. — По-моему, там ещё есть старые вещи, которые будут тебе впору. — Он взмахивает рукой. — Я за водой, а ты поищи себе что-нибудь.

Джагхед зарывается в одежду, когда Арчи уходит. Это странно интимно, несмотря на то, что он старательно избегает ящика, который, как ему известно, полон нижнего белья. Наконец он вытаскивает рубашку, вероятно, не такую уж и старую, и в ней он точно утонет. Он перекидывает её через плечо и продолжает копаться, пока не натыкается на пару мягких штанов на шнурке в пятнах краски. Они, вероятно, тоже будут ему велики, но это лучше, чем джинсы, всё ещё впивающиеся в его кожу.

Он тихо пробирается в ванную парой дверей дальше, и оставляет свет выключенным. Он знает здесь всё, как свои пять пальцев, так что переодеться в кромешной темноте не составит для него труда. Плюс ко всему: он не может увидеть себя в зеркале, а это помогает лучше всего на свете. Неохотно Джагхед снимает утяжку и дрожит, когда воздух касается его кожи. Такое странное ощущение тяжести на его груди.

Он делает всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать его, когда заканчивает переодеваться. Рубашка огромная и скрывает изгибы его тела. Ему приходится затянуть шнурок на штанах как можно туже, но они всё равно свисают. И к тому же собираются на лодыжках, что смешно, потому что на самом деле он немного выше Арчи.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, на кровати лежат ещё одеяла, а на прикроватном столике стоит чашка ледяной воды. Арчи сидит на краю постели, ёрзая.

— Что, думал, я сбежал?

— Нет! — восклицает Арчи. — Нет, — повторяет он уже тише. — Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе.

— Ага, — умышленно неопределённо отзывается Джагхед. Он бросает свою одежду к рюкзаку и спешит за водой. Залпом выпивает половину ледяного стакана, и сразу вздыхает с облегчением. — Так-то лучше.

Арчи всё ещё смотрит на него тёмными глазами, такими большими и серьёзными.

— Можем мы это отложить? — спрашивает Джагхед. — Я просто хочу быть друзьями сегодня. Я не хочу говорить о дерьме с Гранди, Вероникой и со всеми остальными девушками. Я не хочу говорить о прошлом лете, и я не хочу слышать никаких извинений, — он допивает остатки воды и отставляет чашку.

Арчи только кивает.

— Как скажешь, Джаг.

Джагхед не отвечает. Он ложится в постель, занимая своё законное место ближе к стене. Несмотря на то, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он был здесь последний раз — запах Арчи остался знакомым, как и тяжесть его одеял, и он чувствует себя, как дома. Джагхед смотрит, как Арчи, успевший тоже переодеться в пижаму, падает в постель рядом с ним. Как только оба они устраиваются, сон утягивает его.

— Джагхед? — тот вздрагивает, но не открывает глаз. Мычит в ответ. — Папа говорит, можем пропустить завтра школу. Если хочешь.

Джагхед обдумывает предложение, но как бы сильно он ни хотел остаться здесь и никогда не уходить, это невозможно. Он не может позволить себе слишком много, потому что чем дольше он остаётся здесь, тем больнее ему будет, когда неизбежно придётся уйти.

— Не-а, — на удивление ровно говорит он. — Я буду в порядке.

— Как скажешь, — повторяет Арчи.

 

На следующее утро на его месте в кабинете биологии его ждёт скромный букет из трёх гиацинтов с восхитительно выглядящим кексом в пластмассовом контейнере. Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать: Вероника наблюдает за ним, затаив дыхание. Джагхед садится с улыбкой и громко щёлкает крышкой контейнера. Он улавливает вздох облегчения Вероники и смеётся себе под нос. Когда он ест кекс, то думает:

Хоть что-то на свете осталось простым.

 

Арчи догоняет его после школы.

— Привет, — говорит он, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

— Привет, — медленно отвечает Джагхед. Он насторожен — у Арчи это его выражение лица, будто он задумал что-то, что совершенно точно его касается.

— Хотел узнать, останешься ли ты снова на ночь.

Подозрение рассеивается одномоментно, сменяется благодарностью и страхом в равной мере.

— Не хочу злоупотреблять гостеприимством.

Кажется, отказ Арчи не задевает. Нет, он настроен решительно.

— Ты же знаешь, что у тебя не получится.

Джагхед сглатывает.

— Ты уверен? Ты спросил папу?

Оба вопроса — глупые; Арчи кристально уверен, и неважно, спросил он Фреда или нет.

Отнюдь не восторженное лицо Арчи говорит о многом.

— Хорошо, конечно, — Джагхед решает не спорить. — Почему бы и нет? — он пожимает плечами и сдержанно смеётся для убедительности.

В глазах Арчи что-то, намекающее, что согласие Джага его не успокоило, но он не давит.

Напротив, он улыбается и хлопает Джагхеда по плечу.

— Потрясающе. Не хочу сегодня тренироваться, — на этом они отправляются вниз по улице к дому Эндрюсов. — Ты в порядке?

— Хм? — оглядывается Джагхед.

— Я про Веронику, и вообще.

— О. Это, — Джагхед пожимает плечами. — Я в порядке. Кекс был хорош.

— Что ты сделал с цветами?

— Сунул их в шкафчик.

— Они засохнут, ты же знаешь?

— Так и задумано.

Арчи смеётся.

— Я скучал по тебе, Джагхед.

У него пересыхает во рту. Вместо ответа он мычит, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Я действительно хочу снова быть друзьями, — упорствует Арчи. — Я хочу всё наладить.

— Арчи… не, — Джагхед поднимает руку, прося его замолчать. — Мы на верном пути, хорошо? Мы оба закончили с извинениями, и я больше не хочу этого, если ты не против, — он суёт руки в карманы. — Давай просто… зависнем, поиграем в видеоигры, займёмся тем, чем тинейджеры занимаются. Ладно?

— Ладно, — теперь Арчи улыбается, и Джагхед не может пялиться слишком долго — это как смотреть на солнце.


	2. хочу знать твоё самое тайное чувство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Короче говоря, всё катится под откос.

Это не длится долго. Что разочаровывает, но не удивляет.

Он остаётся дома у Эндрюсов на протяжении трёх ночей, пока Арчи не начинает снова уносить течением, и Джагхед решает, что его визит затянулся. Он собирает все свои вещи на третью ночь и исчезает утром, раньше, чем Фред или Арчи просыпаются.

Возвращение в кинотеатр совсем не ощущается возвращением домой. Здесь холодно, затхло, и падая на постель — он плачет. Беззастенчиво и одиноко плачет. Он к тому же не может уснуть. Не может устроиться удобно после трёх ночей, проведённых не просто в большой мягкой кровати, но с кем-то бок о бок.

Бок о бок с Арчи.

Джагхед тихо хрипло стонет и зарывается лицом в промятую подушку. Щёки горят, а ум слишком вялый, чтобы прогнать прочь мысли, донимающие его эти несколько дней. Мысли о том, как сильно он скучает по Арчи, скучает по их дружбе. Не скучает по тому, как прикусывает язык каждый раз, когда едва не проговаривается: я люблю тебя, я был влюблён в тебя, чёрт знает как давно, а ты?

Но скучает по близости.

Джагхед снова стонет и плотно закрывает глаза. Наконец он засыпает.

 

**От: Арчоус  
21:44**

_можем поговорить?_

Джагхед вжимается в стену рубки. Кинотеатр закрыт на ночь, и комната такая холодная, что он может видеть каждый свой выдох. Это в целом жалко, но не настолько, как кульбит сердца, когда он читает сообщение. Оно вызывает злость и досаду, кипящую под всем этим, но больше всего — радость.

**От: Арчоус  
21:50**

_джаг, пожалуйста. мне нужно поговорить с кем-то и ты по-моему единственный можешь понять_

Джагхед набирает ответ раньше, чем Арчи мог бы усомниться в нём.

**Кому: Арчоус  
21:51**

_ладно. Будешь дальше писать или хочешь позвонить?_

Его телефон сразу вспыхивает, оповещая о входящем звонке. Джагхед проводит пальцем по экрану и подносит трубку к уху, делая всё возможное, чтобы унять дрожь.

— Как оно?

— Всё кончено.

— Что?

— С Гранди, — рвано выдыхает Арчи. — Я собирался всё прекратить, потому что это… это неправильно. Но потом...

— Не спеши.

— Бетти, и её мама, и мой папа ворвались, — Арчи безрадостно смеётся. — Бетти пыталась остановить свою маму, но… в смысле, ты знаешь миссис Купер. Её невозможно остановить.

— Что случилось?

— Она сказала, что уволится. Я имею в виду Гранди, но этого было недостаточно. Миссис Купер сказала, что этого недостаточно, и мой папа согласился.

— Вот же… вот дерьмо, Арчи, — Джагхед не спрашивает, в порядке ли он, потому что это, наверное, худший вопрос, который можно задать. — Что теперь будет?

В трубке шуршит, будто Арчи пожимает плечами.

— Я правда не знаю. Папа забрал меня и Бетти домой, а миссис Купер осталась ждать шерифа Келлера.

— Блядь.

Ещё один смешок.

— Ага. Я думаю, может быть суд или что-то вроде. Папа не хотел слишком много говорить об этом, но наверное так и произойдёт.

Джагхед проводит рукой по спутанным волосам.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал? Или…

— Нет, — отказ Арчи не грубый и не резкий, всего лишь усталый. — Мне просто нужно было поговорить с кем-то, кроме моего папы или Бетти. Они оба продолжают извиняться снова и снова, и я больше не хочу.

— В этом есть смысл.

— ...кажется, ни в чём нет смысла. И уже не будет.

— Будет, Арчи. Это… я не знаю, когда, но будет, — у Джагхеда начинает болеть рука — так крепко он сжимает трубку. — Я обещаю.

— Правда?

— Правда, — он кивает сам себе.

— Джагхед?

— Арчи?

— Можем мы просто остаться на связи? Я, наверное, скоро усну, но… — в подтверждение его слов просьба прерывается зевком.

— Конечно, конечно, — Джагхед опускается, чтобы лечь, и укрывается с головы до ног.

— Ты, — ещё один зевок, — ты прячешься под одеялами?

— Заткнись, — Джагхед прячет смех в ладони. Это не работает, и смеяться так здорово, что он прекращает попытки сдержаться. Он хохочет, фыркает, хихикает в трубку, и вскоре Арчи смеётся тоже. Даже этот тусклый смех, изнурённый прошедшим днём, звучит музыкой для ушей Джагхеда.

Это тоже не может длиться долго; утром Джагхед должен закончить собирать свою сумку. Утром строительная компания Эндрюса начнёт методично сносить кинотеатр. Утром, он готов на это поставить, они с Арчи вернутся к своей едва теплящейся осторожной дружбе, и это должно будет быть просто прекрасно.

Пока, по крайней мере, всё в порядке.


	3. в семнадцать тебе некуда идти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джагхед находит дом.

Машина Фреда Эндрюса равняется с ним, и это было бы жутковато, если бы не согревало вместе с тем. Джагхед останавливается, и Фред притормаживает. Опускает окно и машет рукой, подзывая его.

— О, мистер Эндрюс, — начинает Джаг. Он сжимает лямки рюкзака, давящего на плечи, и изо всех сил старается улыбаться. Он измучен и не совсем представляет, где будет спать сегодня, но надеется, что по нему не видно. Прошло чуть больше недели после сноса кинотеатра, и подыскивать новые места для ночёвок всё труднее. Он вкладывает всё, что может, в фальшивую уверенность и широкую улыбку.

— Подбросить тебя?

Джагхед моргает.

— Что? О, нет, не стоит. Свежий воздух мне на пользу.

Взгляд Фреда прошивает его, и становится понятно, что спорить не выйдет. Джагхед обходит машину и садится на пассажирское сиденье. Ставит рюкзак между ног, пристёгиваясь, и уже знает, что влип, когда Фред не даёт себе труда поинтересоваться, куда он направлялся. Машина трогается, и паника гнездится в груди, борясь с надеждой. Надеждой, что может быть, получится переночевать у Эндрюсов сегодня, не выглядя, как паразит. Надеждой, что…

— Джагхед?

Он вздрагивает и смотрит на Фреда, всё ещё сосредоточенного на дороге. Он всего пять миль не дотягивает до лимита скорости, и Джагу не надо долго думать, чтобы понять, что он едет бесцельно.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Джагхед опускает взгляд на свои потёртые ботинки.

— Всё в порядке. Вы делали свою работу. Я знаю, что тут ничего личного, — он смотрит в соседские окна, медленно пролетающие мимо. По этой дороге они проехали уже дважды, и Джагхед думает, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Нашёл кое-что интересное, когда мы его сносили, знаешь, — машина наконец заходит на новый поворот, прямо к дому. — Койку. Пару одеял. Даже маленькую кофемашину.

У Джага перехватывает горло. Фред прекращает говорить, и остаток пути проходит в тишине, не считая шума автомобиля. Они сворачивают на подъездную дорожку слишком быстро, и машина стонет в знак протеста, когда он останавливается рывком. Джаг открывает рот и тянется к дверной ручке, но Фред заговаривает первым.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — его интонации мягкие. В них есть затаённый гнев, но он не направлен на Джагхеда.

— Мне некому было сказать, — отвечает Джагхед, всё ещё держа ладонь на ручке. Ему хочется сказать, что всё у него было хорошо, и ещё может быть хорошо оставаться самому по себе, но слова застревают в горле, будто оно полно шипов. Он не хочет этого говорить, потому что это неправда. Он устал и одинок, и несколько дней, проведённых с Эндрюсами, были лучшими за долгое время. Даже если и кажутся туманным воспоминанием, несмотря на то, что едва ли прошёл месяц. Те несколько дней — вот о чём он думает, когда дремлет на скамейке в парке или под трибунами.

— Давай-ка в дом, — Фред выходит из машины, и к тому моменту, как до Джага доходит, что он сказал, тот уже открывает пассажирскую дверь. Он тянется за рюкзаком и забрасывает его на плечо. Отступает на шаг, и Джагхед чувствует себя оленёнком на неустойчивых ногах, выбираясь наружу.

Он идёт за Фредом по ступенькам крыльца, идёт за ним в кухню. Без единого слова опускается за обеденный стол, и Фред возится слишком долго, чтобы просто дать ему стакан воды. Потом садится со скотчем на два пальца для себя, и Джагхед смотрит на янтарную жидкость.

Фред смеётся себе под нос.

— Только не говори мне, что ты ещё и пьёшь?

Джагхед мотает головой.

— Никогда не понимал, что в алкоголе привлекательного.

Правда — это хорошо, даже если это что-то несущественное в великом масштабе сущего. Он берёт стакан и медленно потягивает воду, пока пальцы не начинают скользить от конденсата, и губы не перестают быть сухими.

— Оставайся, — Фред сопровождает свои слова долгим глотком виски. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, Джаг. Ты не можешь вот так жить на улице. Я знаю, что вы с Арчи ещё разбираетесь со своими проблемами, но будь я проклят, если дам тебе уйти.

Джагхед пялится на полурастаявший лёд в его бокале.

— Не хочу быть занозой в заднице.

— Ты будешь большей занозой в заднице, если я узнаю, что ты спишь на скамейках в парке и бог весть что делаешь, чтобы дотянуть до вечера.

Джагхед с трудом сглатывает.

— Будешь спорить со мной, малыш? — и снова в его голосе нет раздражения. Он мягкий, будто Фред говорит с испуганным животным.

Джагхед качает головой. Он качает головой и жмурится, опасаясь дать волю слезам.

— Вот и отлично, — Фред делает ещё глоток. — Нам нужно застелить гостевую кровать свежими простынями, и тебе наверняка понадобится новая одежда, а?

Джагхед удивлённо поднимает взгляд.

— Вам не обязательно это делать. Крыши... крыши над моей головой достаточно.

Фред качает головой.

— Ну нет. Позволь мне сделать это для тебя, Джагхед. Позволь мне помочь тебе, хорошо?

Не найдя слов, Джагхед допивает свою воду. Он кивает вместо того чтобы ответить вслух.

— Вот и отлично, — повторяет Фред. — Как насчёт подняться наверх и устроиться? Простыни должны быть в кладовке. Обживайся.

Джагхед не двигается, и Фред, похоже, не удивлён.

— Можем мы не говорить Арчи? — тихо просит Джаг. Фред вздыхает. — Ему и так забот хватает. Не надо добавлять, — звучит неубедительно даже для его собственных ушей, но он верит в это всем сердцем.

— Думаешь, Арчи не хотел бы знать, через что проходит его друг?

— Я не думаю, что ему _нужно_ знать, — возражает Джагхед, сразу же сожалея о том, что огрызнулся. Фред не выглядит задетым и продолжает, даже не обратив внимания.

— Я не могу обещать тебе этого, Джаг. Я не собираюсь лгать своему сыну. Но если ты хочешь состряпать байку, вперёд. Я буду держать язык за зубами, — его бокал пуст, Фред встаёт и подходит к раковине. Опускает его, и звон кажется невыносимо громким. — Говори ему всё, что хочешь. Я не скажу ни слова.

Джагхед понимает, что разговор окончен, и подбирает рюкзак у порога, где Фред его оставил. Спешно поднимается по лестнице, пока мысли расплываются. Джагхед проскальзывает в гостевую спальню с колотящимся сердцем, но облегчение, которое накатывает, стоит ему опустить сумку снова, слишком пьянит, чтобы его игнорировать. Он впервые ощущает почву под ногами. Он не будет тайком подыскивать место для ночлега, не будет выбиваться из сил, чтобы остаться в тепле и незамеченным. У него есть четыре стены и крыша, настоящая постель, не слишком крошечная и не пахнущая нафталином.

Он нетвёрдо шагает к кровати и падает лицом в одеяло. Пахнет немного пылью, заброшенностью, но по-прежнему лучше, чем всё, что у него было последний год или около того. Джагхед сворачивается калачиком и пытается не обращать внимания на слова Фреда, звенящие в голове. Они не исчезают, и пусть не то чтобы настырно преследуют, но деваться от них некуда.

Джагхед даже не знает, какую ложь может сочинить. Ничего простого, конечно. Слишком много кусочков паззла и слишком много зазубренных, неудобных краёв. Он неизбежно упустит какие-то детали, и в любом случае всё рассыплется. Арчи может принять что-то за чистую монету, Джагхед знает, но долго это не продлится. Арчи или ещё кому-то станет слишком любопытно. Джагхед пытается что-то придумать, хотя бы намёк на осмысленную историю… и быстро сдувается.

Тихий голос в затылке, подозрительно похожий на голос Фреда, говорит ему, что больше секретов — это последнее, что нужно их с Арчи дружбе. Живот сводит, стоит потянуться к телефону, и руки дрожат, пока Джагхед выстукивает сообщение.

**Кому: Арчоус  
18:45**

_надо поговорить, когда будешь дома_

Ответ приходит быстрее, чем он ожидал.

**От: Арчоус  
18:46**

_хорошо. Папа сказал ты останешься на ночь_

**Кому: Арчоус  
18:50**

_ага_

Джагхед пялится на телефон, пока глаза не устают. Довольно странно, что его не тревожит остаться без ответа. Это не вызывает паники, но, может, он просто вымотался. Он ворочается, пока не получается уложить голову на подушки, и проваливается в дрёму с телефоном в руках.

 

Джагхед просыпается медленно и ощущает себя в полном праве заорать, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Арчи Эндрюсом. Тот вопит и отворачивается, едва не падая с кровати.

— Какого чёрта, мужик? Ты что, пытаешься стать следующим Эдвардом Калленом? — Джагхед кладёт ладонь на грудь и качает головой. — Господи боже. Ты в курсе, что это не нормально, да? Сидеть и пялиться на то, как люди спят?

Арчи пожимает плечами и падает на постель рядом с Джагом.

— О чём поговорить хотел?

Джагхед прочищает горло.

— Времени зря не теряешь, а?

— Вообще-то, ты целую вечность не просил поговорить, Джаг. Так что это точно очень важно, — Арчи воняет, понимает Джагхед. Воняет, как если бы он пропустил душ после тренировки и рванул прямо сюда. Это одновременно отвратительно и очаровательно. Спасибо, хоть не в спортивной форме прибежал.

Джагхед кивает.

— Типа того, — он смотрит вниз на свои колени и разводит пальцы.

Арчи не давит. Просто тихо сидит рядом и ждёт.

— Я бездомный, — эти два слова Джагхед выпаливает. Признаваться больно, но это необходимая боль. — Уже какое-то время, — он пристально вглядывается в свои колени, хотя краем глаза замечает потрясение Арчи. — Всё просто покатилось под откос, не важно. Но, м-м. Я ночевал в кинотеатре. А когда его снесли… — он пожимает плечами.

— Джагхед…

— Твой отец понял, что к чему, и подобрал меня, пока я шатался сегодня. Разрешил остаться здесь.

— Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал?

Джагхед хмурится.

— Кому я должен был сказать? Ты потерялся в своём собственном маленьком мире, а больше у меня никого не было.

— Ты мог бы поговорить с учителем.

— Ага, конечно, и зачем? Чтобы застрять в какой-нибудь дерьмовой фостерской семье? Лучше одному быть, чем иметь дело с этим, — Джагхед сжимает кулаки до боли. — К тому же, после убийства Джейсона? Да на меня бы даже не посмотрели. И близко не.

Арчи внезапно обнимает его, так что становится нечем дышать. Арчи обнимает крепко и сильно, и Джагхед отвечает без колебаний.

— Прости, Джаг. Прости, что я не заметил.

— Не то чтобы я тебе позволил.

— Тем не менее, — Арчи говорит в его волосы, и потому звучит глухо. — Я знаю, папа уже решил, что ты будешь жить здесь, но ты же в курсе, что я тоже этого хочу, правда? И хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями. Но не только потому, что мы под одной крышей. Хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями в любом случае, и мне жаль, что я снова морозился, это было тупо, но, — Арчи напрягается.

Джагхед отодвигается, пока между ними не остаётся достаточно места, чтобы дышать.

— Я не знаю, как сделать проще, но я тоже хочу снова быть твоим другом.

Глаза Арчи влажные, и Джагхед чувствует, как на него самого накатывает.

— Правда?

Джагхед бьёт его в плечо, едва ли достаточно сильно, чтобы Арчи заметил.

— Правда, — Джагхед трёт глаза, стирает выступившие слёзы. Открывает рот, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё, что-то ехидное или, может, славное, но у него урчит в желудке. Громко. Он смеётся и неверяще смотрит вниз. — Чёрт, прости.

Когда Джагхед поднимает взгляд, Арчи снова паникует.

— Ты что, не ел? — быстро спрашивает он. Не дожидаясь ответа, берёт Джагхеда за руку и тянет подняться. — Давай, папа готовит внизу. Пойдём, — Арчи тащит его из гостевой спальни — теперь спальни Джагхеда — и вниз по лестнице.

— Привет, — кивает Фред, стоящий у плиты. — Подумал, вы двое проголодались, закинул немного пицца-покетов в микроволновку, чтобы вы перекусили. Ужин будет через час, — Фред поднимает глаза от кастрюли, в которой что-то помешивает, и морщит нос. — Сынок, тебе нужен душ.

Арчи не отвечает и спешит к микроволновке, тянет Джагхеда за собой.

— Э-э, Арч?

Он останавливается и смотрит на отца.

— Я не думаю, что Джагхед ест достаточно.

— Джагхед прямо здесь, — многозначительно говорит он сам. — И Джагхед голоден, как нормальный мальчик-подросток, а не потому что был бездомным какое-то время, — живот снова урчит, и вряд ли это помогает делу.

Арчи смотрит на Джагхеда оленьими глазами, умоляющими, не дающими возможности сопротивляться. Фред выглядит обеспокоенным, но, похоже, не уверен, на чьей он стороне.

— Я брошу ещё упаковку кармашков в микроволновку, почему бы вам двоим не пойти посмотреть телек?

Арчи кивает и смотрит на Джагхеда перед тем как проложить путь в гостиную. Он всё ещё сжимает его запястье, но перестаёт тянуть вперёд и скорее направляет к знакомому бугристому дивану. Они садятся вместе, ближе, чем это требуется, когда в их распоряжении всё место. Арчи ставит миску с пицца-покетами на подушку на своих коленях, и наклоняет к Джагхеду.

— Я не собираюсь падать в обморок от недоедания, чтоб ты знал.

Арчи сужает глаза и снова встряхивает миску в сторону Джагхеда.

Тот берёт горсть чересчур горячих кармашков и ест их один за другим под бдительным оком своего друга. Лучшего друга? Возможно. Слишком рано говорить, конечно. Когда он съедает целую горсть, Арчи снова встряхивает миску.

— Ой, да брось. Ты три часа был чрезмерно мужественным и жёг калории. Тебе тоже поесть надо.

Арчи послушно выуживает несколько пицца-покетов и торопливо съедает их. Его взгляд непоколебим и пугал бы, если бы не мазок соуса в уголке рта.

Джагхед смеётся и показывает.

— У тебя что-то, м-м, на лице.

Арчи проводит тыльной стороной ладони по губам, одним движением вытирая от соуса заодно и щёку.

— Теперь порядок?

— Если я скажу «нет», перестанешь кормить меня насильно?

Брови Арчи сходятся.

— Ты только что сказал мне, что ты был бездомным, чёрт его знает, сколько. У меня есть все основания думать, что ты недоедал. Не то чтобы я без причин волнуюсь.

Джагхед сглатывает свой позор.

— Возможно, я упустил пару-тройку перекусов тут и там. Но спасибо всевышнему за бесплатную школьную столовую, правда?

Арчи хмурится и пихает миску прямо Джагхеду под нос.

— Ешь.

Джагхед берётся за другой кармашек.

— Можем мы хотя бы телевизор включить? — он оглядывается в поисках пульта, и вместо этого получает в миску в свои руки. Арчи в один момент подрывается с места и хватает пульт сам. Джагхед рассеянно ест, пока Арчи возится с телевизором. Наконец экран загорается, и включается какой-то ситком.

Джагхед держит миску, как подношение, когда Арчи садится обратно, непостижимым образом ещё ближе, чем раньше. Арчи усмехается и берёт себе горсть.

 

— Я рад, что ты сказал мне, Джаг, — кармашки съедены — да, даже вторая порция, которую Фред отправил в микроволновку после того, как они спустились — и ужин всё ещё не совсем готов. Фред в кухне, и Джагхед подозревает, что он он специально держится в сторонке, чтобы дать им побыть наедине.

— Всё вскрылось бы рано или поздно. У меня кончались места для ночёвок.

Господи, видеть, как Арчи хмурится — всё равно что смотреть на побитого щеночка.

— Я рад, что ты сказал, мне, — повторяет он. — Я рад, что ты не стал ждать, пока я сам всё узнаю, или что-то в этом духе. Спасибо, что ты _сказал_ мне.

Джагхед медленно кивает.

— Ага. Конечно. Зачем ещё нужны друзья?

Арчи изменяется в лице, сияет, как солнце, расплываясь в улыбке до ушей.

 

После этого будто прорывает плотину, и Джагхед тонет. В частности, тонет во внимании никого иного, как Арчи Эндрюса. После той роковой ночи с пицца-покетами Арчи берёт на себя миссию никогда не оставлять Джагхеда одного, пока он может. Или, по крайней мере, не оставлять его одного надолго. Медленно, но верно Джагхед превращает гостевую комнату в свою, с плакатами, блокнотами и одеждой. Однажды в выходные Фред везёт его по магазинам, и Арчи удивляет, даря одежду просто так тоже.

Иногда всё по-прежнему неловко. Сидя за обеденным столом ранним утром, он возится с неизвестными в этом уравнении, разбираясь, как же заставить их работать. Но это хорошее «неловко», куда лучше, чем справляться самому. Какая-то часть его сердца болит за кинотеатр, ностальгию, спрятанную в тех стенах. Но в остальном? Джагхед не скучает по нему ни капли.


	4. моменты волшебства и чуда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они учатся, как снова быть друзьями.

Если что-то и выглядит иначе для их друзей — все помалкивают. Для Джагхеда меняется всё: он и Арчи идут в школу вместе каждое утро и садятся ближе во время обеда, и переписываются на скучных уроках. Всё начинает возвращаться на круги своя; не то чтобы идеально, и тень Гранди и того, что она сделала, всё ещё падает на школу — на Арчи…

Но всё налаживается. Становится проще, таким и остаётся.

Больше всего Джагхеда удивляет то, как к ним возвращается тактильность их отношений. Они всегда были близки, и обниматься или держаться за руки, или просто быть рядом — никогда не было отклонением от нормы, пока они росли. Понемногу перемены начались в старшей школе. Но даже летом после первого года их часто находили вместе, со сплетёнными ногами, когда они поднимались в ставший слишком маленьким домик на дереве или захватывали гостиную одного из их домов.

Иногда разговор не клеится. Они не могут притереться друг к другу, как было. Там, где раньше были два кусочка паззла из одной коробки, краешек к краешку, идеально совмещённые — их больше нет. Вместо этого края заостряются, с трудом цепляясь. Они оба часто говорят неправильные вещи, и нужно слишком много времени на примирение.

Но физичность — это совсем не сложно. Даже когда Арчи говорит что-то необдуманно, или Джагхед заходит слишком далеко со своим сардоническим юмором, они по-прежнему тянутся друг к другу, и это легко, как дышать. Иногда ещё легче. Засыпать, прильнув к Арчи, даже когда они ещё и близко не были к извинениям — это просто данность. Арчи делает то же самое, конечно.

Это их подобие нормальности, и возвращается к ним, как умение кататься на велике.

 

— Знаешь, это безумие, но я совершенно уверен, что это была моя комната.

Джагхед оглядывается, когда входит Арчи. Его волосы всё ещё влажные после пост-тренировочного душа, и он сияет. Джагхед пожимает плечами с того места на постели Арчи, которое он занял.

— Мне стало скучно в моей комнате. У тебя есть определённая атмосфера, — он изображает её жестом. — Я был вдохновлён.

Арчи закатывает глаза и отбрасывает рюкзак.

— Пишешь?

— Немного, — он показывает на лаптоп на другом конце кровати. — У тебя постель удобнее.

Арчи глумливо улыбается. Он бережно переставляет лаптоп на стол, прежде чем подпихнуть Джагхеда, пока места не становится достаточно для двоих. Моменты вроде этих сопровождаются тишиной, будто копятся ожидания.

— Как тренировка? — спрашивает он, игнорируя напряжение.

Арчи с жаром начинает описывать в деталях свой день, и Джагхед слушает, даже если не видит очарования в спорте вообще и футболе в частности.

 

— Могу я спросить кое о чём?

Джагхед оглядывается, подозрительно косится на Арчи. Тот не смотрит на него, на вид весьма поглощённый книгой в своих руках. Джагхед знает, что он ни слова не прочёл. Он не может не задаться вопросом, как долго Арчи ждал, собираясь с духом, чтобы заговорить.

— Валяй, — отвечает Джагхед.

— Почему ты не на тестостероне?

Он моргает.

— А… — этот вопрос не входит в число всех тех, которые он мог ожидать.

— Тебе не обязательно отвечать, — Арчи оставляет книгу. — Мне просто было любопытно.

Джагхед приподнимает бровь.

— Главным образом потому, что трудно получить гормоны или блокаторы полового созревания без разрешения родителей. И, в смысле, папа не против. Но и помогать не торопится. Плюс к тому же, нет страховки, и я только представить могу затраты. У меня нет на это денег, и ты знаешь, что у моего папы тоже, — Джагхед подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их. — Я мог бы эмансипироваться, и я думал об этом, но учитывая, что у меня нет, вроде как, настоящего дома или типа того, кажется, у меня больше шансов оказаться в фостерской системе. Это ничем хорошим не закончится.

Арчи молчит, так что Джагхед продолжает.

— Я не стану говорить, что сейчас легче. Это отстойно. Это отстой во многих отношениях, — он запрокидывает голову и вздыхает в потолок. — Что есть то есть, — он пожимает плечами и смотрит на Арчи. — Плюс, иногда я… у меня появляются сомнения. Меня правда бесит чувство, что если бы я пошёл на гормонозаместительную, я совершил бы ошибку. Что нелепо, потому что не будет необратимых последствий, если просто начать. Но это сомнение всё ещё держится, что бесит, но.

Рот Арчи слегка приоткрыт.

— Ты в порядке? Я же не утомил тебя до смерти, нет?

— Нет! — Арчи выглядит расстроенным его вопросом. — Я просто… я читал кое-что об этом. И наткнулся на гормоны, и понял, что ты не на них, и мне было. Любопытно, — он ёрзает, теребя край своей рубашки. — Думаешь, ты когда-нибудь начнёшь?

Джагхед снова пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится так думать. Нравится думать, что когда я стану немного старше, и сомнения уйдут, и я стану взрослым, я наконец смогу двигаться дальше. Это даже не «если» в моём сознании, это «когда». Я так ясно вижу, кем я _на самом деле_ хочу быть, — Джагхед улыбается. — Это хорошая мысль.

— И правда, — соглашается Арчи.

— Только честно, ты для меня читал? — спрашивает Джагхед, быстро и нечаянно полностью разрушая спокойную атмосферу, воцарившуюся вокруг.

Как ни странно, Арчи выглядит виноватым.

— Нет, нет, чувак, бросай, — Джагхед вытягивается и пихает Арчи в ногу лодыжкой. — Это здорово. Я ценю это.

— Я просто хочу знать больше, — Арчи продолжает теребить край рубашки. — Я хочу сделать всё, что могу, чтобы помочь.

Джагхед склоняет голову и усмехается.

— Ты уже делаешь так много. Просто понимая и, знаешь, поддерживая меня, — Джагхед цепляет болтающуюся нитку на своих джинсах. — То, что ты зовёшь меня парнем, очень помогает.

Смешок Арчи короткий, но ласковый.

Джагхед пожимает плечами.

— Ты много делаешь для меня, Арч.

— Я хочу делать больше — всё, что могу, — говорит он снова. Наклоняется вперёд, искренний и нетерпеливый.

— Окей, окей, — сдаётся Джагхед. — Если что-то ещё понадобится, я скажу тебе. Хорошо? — он ждёт кивка, прежде чем продолжить. — Ладно, теперь, когда это улажено…

 

Домашнее задание давно заброшено: Джагхед смотрит, как Арчи спокойно работает над песнями. Он играет дальше, подпевает без слов, урывая моменты, чтобы выцарапать мелодию на бумаге. Зрелище гипнотическое, куда интереснее домашки по химии. Джагхед не садится, не двигается, и близко не желая сбивать Арчи. Лёжа на спине в гараже, он наблюдает, как Арчи постукивает ногой по бетонному полу и играет.

Только когда Арчи откладывает карандаш и оглядывается, Джагхед наконец шевелится. Он садится и выпрямляется в мягком кресле. И не утруждает себя тем, чтобы пересесть на изношенное кожаное сидение.

— Это первый раз, когда я слышал твою игру.

Щёки Арчи розовеют.

— Правда?

Джагхед кивает.

— Это потрясно, Арч.

Румянец густеет.

— Я… спасибо, Джаг.

Джагхед кивает, а не говорит. Промелькнувшая ответная улыбка застенчивая и милая, затем Арчи наклоняется и снова наигрывает.

Джагхед не утруждает себя работой над домашкой. Это гиблое дело. Вместо этого он расслабляется, откидывает голову назад на спинку и закрывает глаза, слушая.

 

— Не знаю, смогу ли я.

Джагхед отводит взгляд от лаптопа. Арчи сидит в кресле и смотрит в пустоту.

— Сможешь что? — медленно спрашивает Джагхед.

— Пойти в суд. Дать показания, — Арчи пожимает плечами. — Вот это всё.

Джагхед закрывает ноутбук.

— Арчи…

— Я хочу, — хмурится Арчи. — По крайней мере, я думаю, что хочу. Я знаю, что должен.

— Тебе не нужно, если ты не хочешь. Они не могут тебя заставить, — странно не приближаться, сидя на расстоянии нескольких футов друг от друга в креслах старше их обоих. Но двигаться — ошибка тоже, будто этот момент настолько хрупок, что даже малейшее движение может его разрушить.

— Я знаю.

— Что ты хочешь, Арчи?

— Вернуть всё, как было.

Джагхед не говорит ему, что не получится. Джагхед не говорит ему, что это глупо, тупо или по-детски. Он просто кивает.

— Не знаю, — признаёт Арчи чуть погодя. — Думаю, мне нужно было вслух это сказать. Теперь это… теперь, когда я сказал, это кажется менее страшным.

— Какая часть?

— Всё это, — Арчи наконец смотрит прямо на Джагхеда. — Это всё ещё пугает, неимоверно. Но… полагаю, признавать, что это меня пугает, помогает.

Джагхед кивает снова.

— Это хорошо.

Арчи тонко и слабо улыбается.

***

— Итак, — Вероника внезапно садится напротив него.

Джагхед поднимает взгляд.

— Что собираешься с Арчи делать?

— Это… вообще-то это не твоё дело, — он хочет добавить больше гнева, больше яда в слова, но в основном он удивлён, что она вообще здесь. Не то чтобы они не друзья, но не настолько близкие друзья. И не то чтобы для неё необычно быть у Попса в солнечную субботу, но, ладно, немного.

— Ой, да брось. Совершенно очевидно, вы двое любите друг друга.

Джагхед пристально смотрит.

Вероника не уступает — тоже неудивительно.

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Последнее, что ему нужно сейчас, это чтобы кто-то ещё пытался быть с ним. У него полно забот, ему необходимы друзья, это всё, — он откидывается назад и смотрит на свою полупустую тарелку. — Я не собираюсь пытаться и говорить с ним о том, что чувствую. Это буквально худшее время для такого.

Вероника замолкает, очевидно обдумывая его слова.

— Справедливо, — признаёт она. — Ну, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, дай знать мне. Или Бетти. Мы готовы помочь.

На этом она встаёт и выбегает в дверь так быстро, будто её здесь и не было.

***

Разговор неизбежен. Несмотря на то, что они говорили об этом, они никогда не говорили об этом по-настоящему. Они ходили вокруг да около, возможно, будто объезжая особенно глубокую выбоину на хорошо знакомой дороге. Так что — разговор неизбежен, и порядком разочаровывает, когда происходит.

 

— Я сказал тебе, — прохладно произносит Джагхед, — я устал от извинений.

— Нет, мне нужно… мне нужно знать, что ты это услышал.

Джагхед оглядывается. Он сидит посреди кровати, обложенный домашкой, и Арчи бесцельно нарезает круги по его комнате.

— Арчи, я уже простил тебя.

— Я знаю, — Арчи зарывается пальцами в волосы. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… я понимаю, что всё, что наворотил — огромная навозная куча.

— Я точно тебя не обвиняю, ты в курсе.

— Всё равно, — глаза у Арчи широко распахнуты, и он выглядит готовым к бою.

Джагхед подманивает его ближе. Пока Арчи идёт, Джагхед откладывает большую часть домашки в сторону. Он отодвигается, прислоняясь спиной к стене, чтобы Арчи тоже мог растянуться на кровати. Едва ли здесь достаточно места, но и так сойдёт.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал очень внимательно, хорошо?

Арчи кивает; он выглядит ошарашенно, когда Джагхед укладывает его головой на свои колени и лениво прочёсывает пальцами рыжие волосы.

— То, что с ней произошло, не твоя вина. Я бесился какое-то время, но я просто не видел всей картины. Ты, конечно, был муднем, но я тоже, — его большой палец мягко скользит по челюсти Арчи. — Я двинулся дальше. Я знаю… я знаю, что ещё много с чем предстоит справиться в связи с ней. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты циклился из-за меня, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что тебе нужно продолжать вернуть меня или что-то в этом роде. Эти мысли в твоей голове, я в курсе, и ты думаешь, что тебе нужно пытаться всё исправить.

Арчи виновато усмехается, но чуть расслабленнее, чем парой минут ранее.

— Это? — Джагхед жестом обводит их обоих. — Это не нужно исправлять, окей?

Когда Арчи не отвечает, Джагхед щипает его щёку. Арчи вопит и садится.

— Ладно! Ладно!

— Хорошо, — Джагхед возвращается к своей домашке. — Теперь или тащи сюда свои тетрадки, чтобы я мог помочь тебе, или дай мне закончить моё задание с миром.

Арчи ложится обратно, рядом с Джагхедом вместо того, чтобы использовать его колени, как подушку. Он остаётся, пока Джагхед возвращается к работе над своим сочинением по английскому в тишине, не считая размеренного дыхания.


	5. где признался тебе, но ты клялся, что любишь сильнее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поцелуй и последствия вмешательства Дженнифер Гибсон.

Его слух улавливает всхлип однажды ночью, когда Джагхед встаёт, чтобы отлить. Он пробирается из ванной, но тихое хныканье и шорох простыней приводят его к комнате Арчи. Дверь приоткрыта достаточно, чтобы Джагхед мог заглянуть, но недостаточно, чтобы Арчи его увидел. Тот, впрочем, вообще не смотрит на дверь; нет, он лежит на боку, прижимая одеяло к груди. Его плач слышен отчётливее теперь, когда Джагхед ближе, и неспешно разбивает его сердце.

Он толкает дверь, и скрип привлекает внимание Арчи. Он медленно садится, и Джагхед останавливается только подойдя к углу кровати.

— Джаг, в чём дело? — хриплый голос едва слышен. То, как поспешно он вытирает глаза, тоже не слишком тонко намекает. Джагхед хмурится и огибает постель, ныряет под одеяла, обнимая Арчи. — Джагхед?

— Ты плакал, — Джагхед сосредотачивается на мелкой россыпи веснушек, украшающих плечо Арчи. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Арчи постепенно расслабляется в его объятиях и опускается на кровать. Они лежат так долго, Джагхед думает, не заснул ли Арчи — что тоже было бы славно. Джагхед позволяет собственным глазам закрыться, и он дышит спокойно, пока Арчи снова не начинает говорить.

— До меня только сейчас доходит, что случилось, — Арчи кладёт ладони там, где Джагхед обнимает его, и руки сами сжимаются в кулаки. — С Гранди.

Джагхед делает резкий вдох, но не отвечает.

— Я… я правда думал, что сам за ней пошёл. Я убедил себя, что сам это начал. Но… — он сглатывает — звук сухой и саднящий. — Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше понимаю, что просто себя обманывал. Она предложила меня подвезти, она положила руку на моё бедро, и она поцеловала меня первой.

Джагхед сжимает его крепче, когда Арчи начинает трясти.

— Я не знаю, заставляла ли она меня думать, что это всё было моей идеей, или я просто пытался себя провести, будто от этого всё выглядело бы не так плохо. Я не хочу быть жертвой, я не хотел быть. Если я начал это, я не был жертвой.

Джагхед не согласен, но не говорит об этом.

— Но это неправда, Джагхед. Это просто, блядь, не так, — Арчи ослабляет хватку на долю секунды, а затем снова стискивает. Его ногти впиваются в руку Джагхеда, оставляя следы-полумесяцы, но оба молчат. — Что она сделала — всё изгадила. И до меня только теперь дошло, насколько всё дерьмово.

— Это нормально, — выдыхает Джагхед. — Нужно время, чтобы уложить в голове. Это совершенно нормально.

Арчи пожимает плечами.

— Мне всё ещё дурно. От того, что я не понял раньше, или не покончил со всем раньше. Или вообще не начинал, в первую очередь.

— Это не твоя вина, Арчи, — Джагхед вжимается лбом в затылок Арчи.

— Всё ещё кажется, что моя, — и будто прорывает плотину, из губ Арчи вырывается всхлип. Он кашляет, и слова обрушиваются бесконечным потоком. Арчи говорит, и говорит, и говорит, и Джагхед ошеломлён, но ловит каждое слово. — Кажется, что это моя вина, хотя все вокруг говорят мне, что это не так. Чувствую себя уродом, потому что — потому что скучаю по ней. Скучаю по тому, что у нас было. Это казалось настоящим, понимаешь? Было ощущение, будто там действительно что-то есть. Я думал, у неё были чувства.

Арчи горько смеётся.

— Я думал, что собираюсь провести с ней жизнь, представляешь? Я обманывал себя с самого начала!

— Это _тебя_ обманывали, — перебивает Джагхед. — Она провела тебя. Она внушила тебе это. И это она манипулировала тобой, — дрожаще выдыхает Джагхед.

— Почему я просто не могу перестать чувствовать так? — спрашивает Арчи после тишины, густой, как мёд, но отнюдь не такой же сладкой.

— Я не знаю, Арч, — Джагхед закрывает глаза и впитывает тепло Арчи, и надеется, что тоже греет его взамен. — Я этого не знаю, — повторяет он, и Арчи съёживается от его слов. — Но как думаешь, что я знаю?

Арчи мычит. Его хватка на руке Джагхеда ослабевает, и он виновато касается оставленных следов.

— Я знаю, что ты справишься, — Джагхед кивает, и его волосы щекочут кожу Арчи. — Ты пройдёшь через это, и она получит именно то, чего заслуживает. И однажды это перестанет так ранить. Ты будешь в порядке. Это я знаю.

Арчи наконец переворачивается и обнимает Джагхеда тоже. Его глаза блестят от слёз, но на губах — едва заметная улыбка.

— Думаешь?

— Нет, я же только что сказал. **Знаю** , — ответ Джагхеда краткий и прозаичный. Он улыбается Арчи, хотя его нижняя губа дрожит.

— Ты будешь там? — тихо спрашивает Арчи.

— В суде?

Арчи кивает, едва не ударяя Джагхеда в нос, потому что они лежат слишком тесно.

— Разумеется, — Джагхед тоже кивает, помня о том, как мало между ними места. — Я буду там, и я буду рядом после. Когда бы я тебе ни понадобился.

— Всегда, Джаг, — Арчи прячет лицо в волосах Джагхеда и его голос звучит глуше. — Ты всегда мне нужен.

— Тогда хорошо. Всё решено, — слова кажутся колоссальными, нависают над ними. Джагхед сглатывает свой страх. — Я всегда буду рядом.

Они так и остаются лежать в обнимку, пока наконец не засыпают.

 

Джагхед просыпается, когда Арчи смотрит на него; он слишком измотан физически и эмоционально чтобы дёргаться. Он просто зевает и наблюдает, как Арчи морщит нос от утреннего амбре его дыхания. Джагхед излучает самодовольство.

Арчи мрачнеет, и Джагхед мрачнеет тоже.

— Ты всерьёз это говорил? — спрашивает Арчи.

— Прошлой ночью? О чём ты конкретно? — Джагхед качает головой. — Тупой вопрос, если ты о моих словах. Я уверен насчёт всего, что сказал прошлой ночью.

— Даже той части, которая о том, чтобы всегда быть рядом?

Джагхед кивает, не раздумывая.

— Это всегда было правдой.

Это ошеломляюще и в общем, не удивительно— то, что Арчи целует его. Ладонь Арчи тёплая и накрывает щёку Джагхеда, а поцелуй — сдержанный и нежный. Джагхед отвечает; он наклоняет голову так, чтобы не сталкиваться носами, и крепко сжимает плечо Арчи. Они прерываются, но Арчи не отступает; он прижимается губами, ещё раз и ещё. Каждое следующее касание деликатнее, всё мягче и мягче.

— Арчи, — Джагхед прерывает молчание. — Что мы делаем?

— Что-то, что я смертельно хотел сделать ещё целую вечность назад, — глаза Арчи закрыты, и на его щеках пронзительно-пунцовый румянец.

Несмотря на счастье, распустившееся в его груди, Джагхед не может не сказать следующие слова.

— Ты на эмоциях, Арчи. Я не знаю, подходящее ли сейчас время для, эм, этого, — Джагхед смотрит в лицо Арчи, а тот замыкается и напрягается. — Я не говорю «нет», я не говорю, что не чувствую то же самое. Я просто думаю, это не лучшая идея сейчас, — он отбрасывает волосы Арчи назад и мягко умоляет: — Посмотри на меня, Арч.

Арчи смотрит, и его глаза снова влажные.

— Я тоже этого хочу, — он никогда не произносил этого вслух, даже самому себе. Он написал это миллионом способов, миллион раз, но он никогда не произносил этого вслух. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Арчи. Так сильно. И поэтому я не могу позволить тебе сделать это сейчас, хорошо?

Арчи всё ещё хмурится, но кивает.

— Понимаю, — отвечает он тихо.

— Мы в порядке? — спрашивает Джагхед, не уверенный, хочет ли слышать ответ. Чем дольше Арчи молчит, тем сильнее он беспокоится.

— Да, — бормочет Арчи. — Да, мы в порядке. Ты прав. — Он кивает сам себе, и его нос задевает нос Джага, сокровенно и невинно. — Я…

— Не извиняйся, Арчи Эндрюс.

Строгий тон явно сбивает Арчи грустный настрой, потому что его глаза широко распахиваются, и он изумлённо смотрит на Джагхеда.

— Что?

— Ты собирался извиниться за то, что поцеловал меня, — Джагхед поднимает палец, без слов заставляя Арчи молчать. — Даже не пытайся отрицать это, я знаю тебя от сих до сих, — Джагхед осуждающе помахивает пальцем. — Никогда не извиняйся за это, окей? Мы разберёмся с этим, после того, как передряга с Гранди останется в прошлом, когда ты будешь в лучшей форме. Хорошо? Не извиняйся.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Арчи. Улыбка расползается по его лицу медленно, как патока, а глаза больше не влажные.

 

Неловкий кашель в дверях пугает их обоих настолько, что Арчи валится с кровати. Джагхед оглядывается в панике и видит Фреда, прислонившегося к косяку. Его руки скрещены, а взгляд преувеличенно недовольный, но кроме того он улыбается, так что это невозможно принять всерьёз.

— Вы, ребята, опаздываете, — просто говорит Фред, прежде чем оставить их.

Арчи стонет.

— Родители глупые.

Джагхед свешивается с края постели и смотрит на Арчи.

— Ага, — Джагхед бросает взгляд на будильник. — Но он всё же не ошибся, блин.

 

Поцелуй меняет многое.

 

Верные своему слову, они не начинают встречаться. Они не держатся за руки и не говорят об этом утре, этих тихих и долгих поцелуях никому. Если по правде, Фред единственный человек, кроме них, кто знает, что что-то случилось; да и то он больше удивлён тем, что мальчики не начали встречаться.

Это обещание висит над их головами, сверкает в будущем, словно свет в конце тоннеля, меняет их. Оно там всякий раз, когда кто-то из них ловит взгляд или когда их пальцы сталкиваются. Оно там, когда они лежат бок о бок на полу гаража, тесно прижавшись.

 

Джагхед рядом в каждый день разбирательства, как и обещал. В конце концов, его не вызывают, как свидетеля, хотя он и предлагал. Арчи не хотел этого, и это не было необходимо после всего в итоге. Не случается никакой драмы вроде другой жертвы, врывающейся в зал суда и обвиняющей Дженнифер Гибсон в растлении, дело открывается и закрывается как оно есть. Арчи рассказывает свою историю, и Гибсон рассказывает свою.

Желудок Джагхеда скручивает, пока он слушает. Он хочет не слушать, но не может. Он хочет дотянуться до Арчи и утешить его, но не может. Пока Гибсон излагает свою версию, в зале суда омертвело и тихо. Она ничего не отрицает, хотя перекладывает больше вины на Арчи, чем Джагхед готов стерпеть. Она рассказывает всё ту же историю о своём бывшем-абьюзере, но в контексте суда это не имеет большого веса.

Она пытается выставить себя жертвой, но Джагхеда удовлетворяет то, что, похоже, никто на это не покупается.

Бетти и Вероника тоже приходят каждый день, и, как и Джагхед, ни одну из них не вызывали для дачи показаний. Они сидят на слушаниях с мокрыми глазами.

Фред постоянно рядом с Арчи. Он ничего не говорит, но ни на секунду не отпускает его плечо, только сжимает время от времени. Джагхед хотел бы быть по другую руку от своего друга. Хотел бы сделать что-то большее, чем просто сидеть здесь, хотя он знает, что одно лишь это значит для Арчи очень много.

Каждый раз, когда вынесение приговора откладывается ещё на день, Джагхед подстраивается под шаг Арчи и Фреда, и они идут прямиком к машине. Никто не говорит, и чаще всего Арчи и Джагхед засыпают в одной постели. В этом нет ничего большего, чем желание помочь, исправить положение, заставить всю эту затянувшуюся тьму наконец исчезнуть.

 

День клонится к вечеру, когда присяжные возвращаются с решением. Это простой выбор, не удивительный и освобождающий, хотя случившихся проблем он не исправит. В минуту вынесения решения, пока Гибсон зачитывают её приговор, шум стихает. Арчи отпускают, и он встаёт. Он выстреливает, как ракета, и практически сбивает Джагхеда с ног, заключая его в объятия.

Они ничего не говорят, Джагхед просто обнимает его в ответ. Он не мешает Арчи плакать в его костюм, и его собственная хватка, вероятно, сминает его чудесную тёмно-синюю куртку. Им двоим плевать. Бетти и Вероника стоят в стороне, пока Фред разговаривает с адвокатом. Арчи в конце концов отрывается от Джагхеда, чтобы обнять Ронни и Бетти одновременно, и все трое тихонько всхлипывают. Он быстро возвращается к Джагхеду.

 

Они не сплетают пальцы, хотя им хочется. Джагхед смотрит на Арчи, и его лучший друг смотрит в ответ карими глазами, полными слёз. Они будут в порядке, думает он. В своё время.


	6. я всегда с тобой против мира, мой бог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время летит.

— Джагхед, мы опоздаем.

— Я не пойду в школу, — Джагхед о сказанном немедленно сожалеет, так как практически слышит, как Арчи паникует за дверью. — Ты можешь войти, я в подобающем виде. Не заперто.

Арчи входит и пытается сделать вид, что не трясётся от беспокойства. Он всегда такой в последнее время. Это очаровательно, даже если утомляет. Джагхед поднимает взгляд на приближающегося Арчи, уже собранного и с рюкзаком на одном плече.

— Я не умираю, боже, — Джагхед жалко смотрит на Арчи. — Я истекаю кровью и хочу умереть, но, увы, судьба не настолько добра.

Осознание пробегает по лицу Арчи, как волны, бьющиеся о скалы. Он краснеет и открывает рот, но слова не выходят наружу.

— Н’рмально. Я просто тут останусь, ладно? Ты можешь забрать мою домашку, — Джагхед зевает и отдаётся желанию растянуться. После утыкается лицом в подушку, полностью измотанный бессонной ночью, полной спазмов и собственных изводящих мыслей.

— Ты уверен? Я могу остаться дома, — рюкзак Арчи уже летит на пол, и он оглядывается вокруг, будто… боже, Джагхед не знает, что. Будто он может найти лекарство от его невзгод, прикопанное где-то в саду.

— Нет, нет, ты иди. Давай, бери мою домашку и будь мужланом и что там ещё. Первый день всегда худший, завтра буду в порядке.

Арчи растерянно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Тебе поможет, если я буду писать всякие глупости целый день, чтобы доказать, что я всё ещё жив?

— Да, — признаёт Арчи.

— Отлично, будет сделано. Я буду присылать тебе каждую глупую мысль, какая в голову придёт, договорились?

Арчи поднимает рюкзак, кивая.

— Добро. Напиши мне, если что-то понадобится, ладно? Я могу завалиться в обед или пропустить тренировку, если я тебе буду нужен здесь, хорошо?

Джагхед прячет свой румянец в подушке. Он отмахивается от Арчи и не поднимает голову, пока дверь в спальню не закрывается со щелчком. Ему всё ещё больно, всё ещё не по себе в своём теле, но на сердце становится светлее, а улыбка не сходит с лица.

 

Верный своему слову, Джагхед пишет Арчи. Возможно больше, чем тот ожидал, но эй — Арчи на это согласился. Кроме того, это помогает Джагхеду отвлечься от страданий.

 

**Кому: Арчоус  
9:02**

_все ли по мне скучают :Р_

**От: Арчоус  
9:10**

_Не в курсе насчёт всех но я скучаю_

**Кому: Арчоус  
9:12**

_ты романтик_

 

В ожидании ответа Джагхед прижимает телефон к груди. Даже после того, как тот вибрирует, Джагхед смотрит не сразу. Только когда телефон вибрирует снова, напоминая о непрочитанном сообщении, он наконец открывает его.

 

**От: Арчоус  
9:15**

_< 3_

 

Джагхед смотрит на сердце, и его собственное быстро бьётся в груди. Он скриншотит сообщение раньше, чем успевает себя отговорить от этого, и снова приглушает головокружение подушкой.

 

— Как поживаешь, малыш?

Джагхед осоловело смотрит на Фреда, стоящего в дверях.

— П’рядок.

— Нужно что-нибудь?

Джагхед мгновение обдумывает вопрос и подавляет эмоции, грозящие переполнить его снова — как весь этот день.

— М, нет, думаю, я справлюсь, — он указывает на бутылки с водой, выстроившиеся на прикроватном столике, и баночку обезболивающих. — Но спасибо.

Фред отмахивается от благодарности.

— Просто проверяю, как ты. Напиши мне, если что-то будет нужно, ладно? Я буду внизу, — он колеблется. — Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, Джаг, серьёзно. Дай мне знать.

Джагхед кивает.

— Спасибо, — говорит он снова.

Фред улыбается вместо ответа, а потом уходит. Спускается по лестнице, которая скрипит под его весом.

Джагхед смотрит в потолок. Сердце снова грохочет, и слёзы наполняют глаза. Как он и сказал Арчи пару недель назад: его собственный папа, может, никогда и не показывает себя мудаком насчёт всего этого, но и не помогает никак. Он никогда не колеблется, называя Джагхеда сыном, но всё же ничего сверх этого не делает. В первый раз, когда Джагхед пытался поговорить с ним о покупке утяжки, всё, что он получил — это фыркающий смешок и хлопок по плечу.

Он сглатывает и перекатывается, сгребая телефон.

**Кому: Арчоус  
14:15**

_твой папа потрясающий_

 

Ответ занимает немного больше времени, чем раньше.

 

**От: Арчоус  
14:25**

_ага, он такой. но почему?_

**Кому: Арчоус  
14:27**

_просто_

**От: Арчоус  
14:35**

_ну ты семья, так что_

 

Джагхед не знает, что сказать на это, и решает украсть идею Арчи.

 

**Кому: Арчоус  
14:38**

_< 3_

 

— Как ты узнал, что ты асексуал?

Джагхед поднимает голову и сонно смотрит на Арчи.

— М-м? — Джагхед даже не пытается стереть след слюны с подбородка незаметно. — Чего? — спрашивает он снова, когда понимает, что вообще не врубился в вопрос Арчи.

— Как ты узнал, что ты асексуал? — Арчи не смотрит на него. Он лежит на спине и пялится в потолок. Его руки сцеплены и покоятся на животе, а большие пальцы крутятся без конца.

Джагхед остаётся лежать, положив голову на руки, обдумывая вопрос.

— Трудно сказать точно. Мне кажется, ещё в начальной школе, но серьёзно, какой ребёнок в таком возрасте думает о сексе? — Джагхед мягко смеётся, но не слышит того же от Арчи. — В средней школе я уверился в этом. Люди заговорили об обжиманиях за трибунами, и я просто… ничего не чувствовал.

Джагхед делает паузу и качает головой.

— Не совсем правильные слова. Я не чувствовал необходимости делать что-то такое. Не видел смысла.

— Правда?

— Правда, — кивает Джагхед. — Это просто что-то, что никогда не привлекало моего внимания. Так что, я провёл кое-какие исследования и, о чудо, для этого нашлось определение, — он смотрит на Арчи. — Переход оказался частью этого, — тихо добавляет он.

Эта деталь вызывает у Арчи особенный интерес. Он широко распахивает глаза и вскидывает брови, его волосы падают на лицо, когда он поворачивается и удивлённо смотрит на Джагхеда.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он, переворачиваясь, чтобы лечь лицом к лицу с Джагхедом.

Джагхед кивает.

— Я не понимал этого какое-то время, но определённо, в этом часть причины. Я своё тело и в лучшие дни не люблю, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё с ним имел дело.

— Джагхед, ты не... ?

— Я знаю, в смысле, логически, что я не непривлекательный, — Джагхед смотрит в стену, а не на Арчи. — Это просто психологическое препятствие, которое я не могу преодолеть. Это всё не важно, в общем-то. И я думаю, я всё ещё был бы асексуалом, если бы не был трансом. Это просто часть меня, понимаешь?

Арчи опускает взгляд на край одеяла, который теребит пальцами.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — голос Джагхеда тихий.

— В последнее время я чувствую… не знаю, как объяснить, — Арчи вздыхает. — После всего с Гранди такое чувство, будто я никогда… — у него румянец на щеках, и это было бы очаровательно, если бы не слова, слетающие с дрожащих губ. — Я думал, это нормальная реакция, но она всё ещё стрёмная.

Джагхед открывает рот, но понимает, что не знает, что сказать.

— Я всё ещё хочу секса, — продолжает Арчи, краснея больше с каждым словом. — Я чувствую это, в глубине души, но… — он вздыхает и опускается обратно на спину. Его взгляд снова прикован к потолку, будто так ему легче продолжать. — Мысль о том, чтобы делать это с кем-то, просто тошнотворна.

Джагхед сглатывает.

— Ты не обязан заниматься сексом, даже если возбуждён, — на этот раз поворачивается Джагхед. Он опирается на одну руку и тянется к руке Арчи. Медленно, осторожно, давая Арчи время отстраниться, он сплетает их пальцы.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Арчи, поглаживая кожу Джагхеда. — Просто странно об этом думать. Всё это странно.

Джагхед не отвечает. Он склоняется над Арчи и мягко целует его висок.

— Это нормально, — бормочет он.

Арчи сжимает его руку крепче.

— Ага.

 

Остаток учебного года пролетает в один миг. Тесты и танцы, и кружащие слухи старшей школы. Будто он моргнул, и конец второго года неожиданно подкрался к ним, перетекающий в летнюю пору. Не успели они оглянуться, как учёба закончилась и исчезла, остались только ясная погода и сияющие небеса.

 

— Знаешь, что мы должны сделать?

Они опять в гараже, дверь приоткрыта, чтобы прохладным воздухом тянуло в изнуряюще жаркий бокс. Арчи поднимает взгляд от нотных листов на Джагхеда, который растянулся поперёк одного из кресел.

— Что мы должны сделать? — медленно спрашивает Арчи, откладывая ручку.

— Мы должны отправиться в эту поездку, — Джагхед не смотрит на Арчи. — У меня ещё осталась карта с отмеченными местами, куда мы хотели попасть.

— В самом деле?

Джагхед кивает.

— Хорошо.

Наконец он переводит взгляд на Арчи.

— Правда? — переспрашивает он.

Арчи улыбается.

— Ага, — он отставляет гитару тоже и встаёт. Он потягивается, прежде чем подойти к Джагхеду. Он склоняет лицо, фут пустого, тёплого воздуха разделяет их. — Почему нет? Сделаем это.

У Джагхеда пересыхает во рту.

— Ладно, — шелестит он.

Вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, Арчи наклоняется и целует Джагхеда в лоб.

— Пойду папе скажу.

— Лады.

 

Машина упакована, заправлена, готова к дороге. Солнце сияет, и оба их погодных виджета говорят, что оно продолжит сиять до конца их поездки. Джагхед одет по-пляжному, и ему пришлось уговаривать Арчи надеть футболку несмотря на жару. Фред выглядит почти нелепо в джинсах и привычной клетчатой рубашке, совершенно очевидно не предназначенных для того места, куда едут мальчики.

Они стоят вблизи, пялясь друг на друга почти все пятнадцать минут.

— Э-э, — Арчи прерывает молчание. — Нам пора.

Фред поднимает руку.

Никто не двигается.

— Я ожидаю звонков время от времени, ладно? И сообщений. Давайте мне знать, что вы в порядке. Может, отправьте пару фоток или что-нибудь, неважно. Мне не нужен роман. Просто хочу знать, что мои мальчики здоровы и в безопасности, хорошо?

У Джагхеда в горле встаёт ком; где Арчи неловко смеётся, там Джагхед всё ещё не может уложить в голове, что Фред ему как отец. Не может уложить в голове, что у него в целом есть отец, кто-то, кто неумолимо волнуется. Даже после стольких месяцев это всё ещё чувство, пронизанное неверием. Он бросается вперёд, пока Арчи мямлит что-то вроде «не умрём мы» и «кому надо нас похищать» и прочей ерунды.

Джагхед бросается вперёд и обнимает Фреда. Фред сразу же стискивает его в объятиях, оставляя Арчи в стороне, и его отмазки сходят на нет.

— Э-э, — повторяет Арчи, снова разрушая тишину.

Джагхед отступает, и Фред тоже, но не раньше, чем ласково растрёпывает непокрытую макушку Джагхеда.

— Спасибо, пап, — слова кажутся странными, но не неправильными.

Фред расплывается в улыбке.

— Я серьёзно, держите меня в курсе, ладно? Я просто хочу знать, что вы в порядке. Что бы ни случилось, позвоните мне, и я приеду.

Арчи кивает и позволяет Фреду обнять себя тоже. Он не ломает комедию и отвечает на отцовское объятие своим.

— Веселитесь, берегите себя, — говорит Фред, пока они отстраняются. — Не делайте ничего, чего я бы не стал.

Они дружно смеются по пути к машине. Вскоре они в дороге, как планировали, оставляют Фреда в зеркале заднего вида.


	7. мы никогда не повзрослеем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчики наконец отправляются в своё долгожданное путешествие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: «Я представляю себе, что Ривердейл где-то на севере Центральной Америки, так что они путешествуют в Сиэтл вдоль побережья (точно как Кейджей и Коул в своей поездке, но в обратную сторону)».

— Итак, — начинает Джагхед. Он пялится в ночное небо, открытое, широкое и мерцающее бесконечными звёздами. Это завораживает, но сильнее голову кружит понимание того, что между ними бурлит с начала путешествия. С того момента, когда они покинули подъездную дорожку Эндрюсов, отрицать это невозможно. Напряжение, густое и тягучее, вскипающее до наступления здесь и сейчас — готовое выплеснуться.

— Итак, — отвечает Арчи. Он тоже смотрит в небо, но его взгляд продолжает перескакивать на Джагхеда то и дело.

— Часто здесь бываешь? — спрашивает Джагхед.

Шутка высекает смех из Арчи, и, очевидно, подталкивает его к действию. Он перекатывается, глядя на Джагхеда прямо и неумолимо. У Арчи широкая улыбка, освещённая лунным светом. Тени, падающие на его лицо, смотрелись бы болезненно синими на ком угодно, но не на нём — или это просто то, что делает влюблённость. Джагхед не знает наверняка, но был бы рад узнать.

— Я влюблён в тебя, — неожиданно Арчи говорит это первым, будто он просто больше не может держать чувства внутри.

Джагхед приподнимается на локте, отзеркаливая позу Арчи.

— Да ну? — спрашивает он, смакуя то, как Арчи закатывает глаза и вздыхает следом.

— Однозначно уверен, что ты влюблён в меня.

Смех Джагхеда подхватывает горячим ветром.

— Точно.

Арчи наклоняется, на мгновение теряя равновесие и снова находя баланс. Теперь он ещё ближе к Джагхеду, чем прежде, и их колени уютно сталкиваются. Арчи протягивает ладонь, касаясь его щеки. Это нежно и знакомо, будто открыть старую книгу снова, начиная с того момента, где остановился. Джагхед моргает, и их первый поцелуй на постели Арчи вспыхивает перед глазами, и теперь уже Джагхед не может больше ждать.

Он целует Арчи настойчиво, сталкиваясь с ним, и оба они ахают от удивления и боли. Просто чудо, что они не падают с крыши машины. Арчи удерживает их и переводит поцелуй во что-то менее беспорядочное. Медленно он облизывает сомкнутые губы Джагхеда и целует глубже. Нервное возбуждение проходит через них обоих, и Джагхед молча запоминает всё об этом моменте.

То, как Арчи льнёт в нему; что он на вкус, как тёплая кола и чёрствый попкорн; ветер пустыни, гуляющий вокруг них, горячий, но всё ещё заставляющий дрожать. Колкость одеяла, на котором они лежат, и как оно шуршит, пока они борются за то, чтобы быть ближе. Волосы Арчи, в которых запутались пальцы Джага. Всего Арчи. Арчи, Арчи, Арчи.

— Ты со мной?

— Ага, — Джагхед крадёт ещё один поцелуй, недолговечный и вселяющий надежду. — Ага.

 

Окна приоткрыты, и достаточно летнего тёплого воздуха наполняет машину, пока они едут. Джагхед смотрит на пролетающий пейзаж, его веки тяжёлые. Свободная рука покоится на бедре, его пальцы сплетены с пальцами Арчи.

— Я кое-что понял, — неожиданно говорит Арчи сквозь низкий гул музыки и ветра.

— Хм? — Джагхеда отвечает вяло, пакуя слова в ленивую улыбку.

— Как думаешь, папа бы позволил нам отправиться в эту поездку, если бы мы начали встречаться до того, как уехали? — щёки Арчи розовеют, пока он говорит.

Джагхед мычит.

— Вероятно. Мы не собирались сделать что-то предосудительное.

— Нет, я в курсе, но. Думаешь, он знает об этом?

Джагхеду нравится смотреть, как румянец быстро расходится, пятнами накрывает усыпанную веснушками кожу Арчи.

— Я думаю, — Джагхед прерывается, чтобы зевнуть. — Я думаю, он понимал, что это, — он кивает на их переплетённые руки, — неизбежно, уже давно. — Он улыбается своим коленям. — Вряд ли он беспокоится. Не похоже, что ты собираешься ребёнка мне сделать или ещё что.

Арчи захлёбывается испуганным смехом.

— Джаг!

— Ну! — Джагхед до кучи подмигивает Арчи. — Это правда! Не так много проблем, которые у нас в самом деле могут возникнуть.

Арчи, похоже, соглашается с его словами. Он кивает, больше себе, чем Джагхеду.

— Ты знаешь… знаешь, что я не, блин. Уф.

Джагхед поднимает бровь и прикусывает язык, удерживаясь от колкого замечания.

— Я не жду секса или ещё чего-то, — румянец стекает, как жидкая краска, по его шее под воротничок футболки. Даже обнажённые руки вспыхивают ярким румянцем, всё тело — маяк его смущения. — То есть. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты знал, ладно? Я не жду, что что-то изменится, кроме, ну, поцелуев. И свиданий. И совместного проживания, но не потому что ты бездомный, а потому что мы встречаемся.

Джагхед снова наклоняется к окну.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — его слова затыкают Арчи, но явно не усмиряют беспокойство, волнами исходящее от его парня (его парня, срань господня). — Я знаю, что ты не ждёшь секса, я никогда не думал, что ты ждёшь, — в голове туман, и солнце падает за горизонт. — Ладно, слушай, я слишком устал для этого сейчас. Можем мы обсудить это после того как мы поспим хотя бы часов десять? Обещаю, завтра я буду в состоянии поддержать этот разговор.

Арчи кивает.

— Да, конечно, Джаг.

Джагхед сжимает ладонь Арчи в руке.

— Я люблю тебя, — добавляет он нежным напоминанием.

Плечи Арчи слегка расслабляются.

— Тоже люблю тебя, Джагги.

 

Следующим утром, которое на самом деле скорее день, Джагхед просыпается в тот момент, когда уходит обслуживание номеров. Обеспокоенный Арчи стоит перед тележкой с едой и кофе. Джагхед садится и широко разводит руки; Арчи медленно подходит к нему. Как только он оказывается достаточно близко, Джагхед тянет его на постель, заставляя сесть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня очень внимательно, хорошо, Арчибальд Эндрюс?

Арчи кивает, белый как бумага.

— Я люблю тебя. Я ни на минуту не допускал мысли о том, что ты, как кто-то, кому нравится секс, попытался бы принудить меня к чему-то. Ты не такой человек, никогда таким не был. Я знаю, что ты будешь уважать мои границы, потому что ты мой лучший друг и мой парень.

Арчи открывает рот, но Джагхед шикает на него.

— Это невероятно сентиментально, дай мне закончить, потому что я об этом говорить ещё раз не буду, если только не удастся этого избежать.

Менее бледный и улыбающийся Арчи кивает снова.

— Я асексуален, ты нет, всё в порядке. У нас всё равно могут быть свои собственные совершенные отношения, и мы точно разберёмся, что это значит, когда придёт время. А прямо сейчас? Нам едва шестнадцать. Мне было бы некомфортно, даже если бы я не был асексуалом. Возможно, однажды, в будущем, я захочу секса. Возможно, это никогда не изменится. Честно говоря, я без понятия.

Джагхед трёт глаза.

— Я теряю нить своих рассуждений, — бурчит он, смеясь.

— Я люблю тебя, — Арчи протягивает обе ладони, обхватывая лицо Джагхеда. — Я так тебя люблю.

Джагхед встречает его нежным поцелуем. Он усмехается под губами Арчи, и они оба отстраняются, сияя.

— Полегчало? — спрашивает Джагхед. — Порядок?

— Да, да, — говорит Арчи, беспечно помахивая рукой. — Мне просто в голову взбрело, что ты можешь думать… это тупо.

— И мило тоже, — он протягивает Арчи и похлопывает Арчи по щеке. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но урчание в его животе портит момент. Он выжидающе вскидывает брови.

— Ничего больше не говори, — Арчи крадёт ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем подняться с постели и подтолкнуть тележку ближе.

 

— Это здорово, — спокойно выдыхает Джагхед; если бы они были снаружи, его слова подхватил бы ветер и унёс к океану через залив. Однако, они не снаружи. Они на вершине Спейс-Нидл, лишь стекло отделяет их от ночного неба за ним и всех огней, рассыпанных по городу.

Джагхед льнёт к рукам Арчи.

— Ага, — Арчи соглашается запоздало, но серьёзно. Он крепче сжимает Джагхеда на мгновение, бережно и ласково. — Я почти не хочу уходить.

— И я, — Джагхед наблюдает, как одни огни гаснут, и другие загораются. — Может, сможем переехать сюда после старшей школы.

Объятия Арчи снова становятся крепче.

— Думаешь, мы так долго продержимся? — его слова звучат глуше и не то чтобы пессимистично. Скорее, они пронизаны неверием, потрясением, как у ребёнка в Рождество.

Джагхед быстро оглядывается, удовлетворяясь тем, что сейчас они относительно наедине. Когда он говорит, Арчи приходится склониться, чтобы услышать его.

— Я влюблён в тебя целую вечность. Дольше, чем я знаю, что значит быть влюблённым. Я не знаю даже, когда это началось, где это перестало быть дружбой, и когда я захотел большего. Я не мог сказать тебе, — вздыхает Джагхед. — Я хочу, чтобы это длилось до тех пор, пока будет получаться, что может быть, полагаю, очень долго. Я не желаю пыжиться и говорить «навсегда», потому что это немного слишком Стефани Майер для меня.

Арчи смеётся.

— Но, ты знаешь, я не думаю, что это безумие. Я не думаю, что для нас это невозможно.

Сухие губы Арчи прижимаются к его лицу.

— Ты такой умный, — говорит он, слегка поддразнивая.

— Я безнадёжно романтичный мудак, вот кто я, но каким-то образом я тебя завоевал, — Джагхед пихает Арчи локтем в бок, даже не настолько сильно, чтобы он вздрогнул. Они снова остаются в тишине, пока им не приходится уйти, если только они хотят вернуться в отель раньше, чем стемнеет совсем.

 

Фреда нет дома, когда мальчики возвращаются, покрытые вековым слоем грязи. Они быстро распаковываются, оставляя большую часть вещей в коридоре, чтобы занести их наверх позже. Наскоро перекусывают прежде чем упасть вместе на диван перед телевизором.

Они всё ещё там: дремлют в обнимку, когда Фред возвращается домой.

В этот раз никакого кашля — да и вряд ли бы они услышали, настолько устало они оба выглядят. Даже Джагхед, который обычно не спит крепко, кажется, дрыхнет, способный пропустить землетрясение.

От внимания Фреда не ускользают ни их сплетённые пальцы, ни — помоги ему господь — засос, выглядывающий из-под воротничка Джагхеда. Он посмеивается себе под нос и вздыхает. Он начинает готовить ужин и начинает готовиться к разговору, который понадобится им сегодня вечером.

 

Джагхед дожидается, пока Арчи поморщит нос. Это всегда было красноречивым свидетельством того, что Арчи проснулся или близок к этому.

— Твой папа дома.

— Так?

— Так. Нам нужно сказать ему, что мы встречаемся.

— Ты говорил, что он наверняка уже в курсе.

— Ну, да, но мы не можем просто не сказать ему.

Арчи наконец открывает глаза и вместо ответа крепко целует Джагхеда в губы.

Джагхед отвечает, но через мгновение разрывает поцелуй.

— Давай.

— Ладно, но тебе придётся встать первым. Я не стану пытаться перелезть через тебя, чтобы попасть на пол.

Джагхед лёг опасно близко к краю дивана, и маневрировать ему оказывается сложнее, чем ожидалось. Его конечности всё ещё затёкшие со сна, и он пару раз спотыкается перед тем как найти опору. Арчи показывает результат немногим лучше, но в конце концов они встают на ноги и отправляются в кухню.

— Хэй, — Фред приветствует их кивком в сторону плиты. — Ужин готов.

Никто не двигается с места.

— Хорошо, давайте поговорим, — Фред уступает первым и занимает свой привычный стул за обеденным столом. Джагхед и Арчи следуют его примеру. Когда все рассаживаются, Фред начинает снова:

— Я полагал, что это в конце концов произойдёт, и я сознавал, что скорее всего это произойдёт в поездке. Я ничего не имею против. Джагхед, ты раньше говорил мне, что ты асексуал. Это всё ещё так? — его слова кажутся прохладными и хирургическими, но в то же время нет. Джагхед вспоминает, как назвал Фреда папой прямо перед отъездом, думает о том, как правдиво это слово.

— Ага, всё ещё правда.

— Хорошо. Я попытаюсь сделать этот разговор максимально безболезненным.

Джагхед и Арчи смеются вместе, немного неловко.

 

Тем не менее, Фред пытается. К концу разговора они все слегка краснеют, но воздух становится чище. В нём нет напряжения, нет беспокойства, им всем становится легче — впервые за долгое время.

Всё просто; всё в порядке.

Всё хорошо.


	8. Эпилог

Это клише. Невероятное клише. Они стоят у подножия школьной лестницы, рука об руку, сверстники суетятся вокруг них. Они уже устаревшая новость, хотя и встречаются всего три месяца. Это благословение, вообще-то, потому что Джагхед не думает, что сумел бы справиться с шумихой. Он оглядывается на Арчи, который даже не пытается сделать вид, что не пялится беззастенчиво на Джагхеда, как влюблённый идиот.

Джагхед закатывает глаза, но сжимает ладонь Арчи крепче.

— Готов?

— Говоришь, как будто это какой-то большой шаг.

— Эй, третий год очень важен, — Арчи только немножко дразнится, скорее серьёзный, чем нет. — Это первый раз, когда я держу тебя за руку в школе.

Джагхед толкает его плечом.

— Придурок, — тем не менее, он кивает на открытые двери старшей школы Ривердейла. — Давай, пошли, — он шагает на ступеньку раньше, чем Арчи останавливает его. Дюйм, на который Джагхед выше него, вырастает до трёх за один шаг. Он чувствует себя нелепо, наклоняясь и заражаясь смехом Арчи.

Поцелуй тоже кажется нелепым, но ещё тёплым, ласковым и правильным.

Даже когда Кевин Келлер пролетает мимо них и кричит:

— Уединитесь уже!

Даже тогда.


End file.
